Tokyo Mew Mew: Bon Apetite!
by ladynightshade1
Summary: Theres New Mews in town! The Daughters of the original mew's have their mother's powers,new team members and a new evil to face!lets hope Mew Mew power will prevail
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ALLLLLL RIIIIIIIIIGHT! Tokyo Mew Mew Fan fiction! -does dance- Okay guys, my friends Jessica and Christina and I wrote this fan fic together during our freshman year of High school ( where Juniors now, and we mostly wrote it during Bio, Math and english lol) This is our work of art, our baby... enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I ( we) do not own the original Mews, we just own there daughters and friends!**

**Btw...**

**Mothers to daughters( or son)**

**Ichigo: Berri**

**Mint: Peppermint**

**Lettce: Carrot**

**Pudding: Jello**

**Zakuro: Spice& Maru**

**Chapter One: New friends**

One fine Friday morning, A bright red head girl named Berri came running down the stairs of the Aoyama household.

"Morining mom! Mmmm! pancakes!", yelped the bright pinkish-red eyed 14 year old.

"Morining Berri", said her Mom who looked like an older version of her daughter. " Breakfast Masaya dear!" she yelled for her husband who wallked down the stairs and kissed his wife and patted his daughter on the head.

"good mornining princess," he said with the most calming smile on his face " You know Berri, you look more and more beautiful everyday"

_oh boy, __here goes another one of Dad's 2 hour lectures of how much mom and me look so much alike,_ thought Berri with a bored look on her face.

" you look just like your mother did!" lectured her father

" oh Masaya" said Ichigo as she blushed furociously.

Suddenly with a frightend look on her face she shrieked " OH MASAYA!"

Masaya, who knew automaticly whay was happening and yelled to his daughter " Go to school NOW!"

Berri stood suddenly and said " yessir!" grabbed her bag, and bolted out of the door. but half way down the block she relized...

"NO! my pancakes..." weeped Berri

* * *

" Phew! I though i was going to be late!" said Berri as she sat down next to her friends Peppermint and Carrot.

"Hey Berri!" said Carrot happily.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to Cafe Mew Mew today? I heard they where having a friday special" asked Berri.

" Sure, I could have have mother's famous tea" said Peppermint flipping her blue hair. Carrot and Berri sighed.

"class, may I have your attention please? I am pleased to introduce three new students today" said their teacher Ms. Meioh " please welcome Cinnamon Ashihara, Sakura Momochi and Candi Kumi. They came all the way from America!"

Cinnamon had her hair in wavey pigtails and brown eyes, Sakura had Strawberry blonde hair that was fluffy with pink eyes and Candi had Light blue hair and azure eyes.

" Now I want you three to show them around the school" said Ms Meioh pointing to Berri, Carrot and Peppermint.

"Yay! new friends! Berri yelped happiliy

" Great..." said Pepperming sarcasticly

" Good! maybe we could invite them to the Cafe with us afterschool?" urged Carrot

" Cool idea Carrot!" said Berri smiling

"oh yeah! we could introduce them to Jello and Spice" said Peppermint who looked love struck.

Suddenly Cinnamon came up to the group and said, "Hi, my friends Sakura,Candi, and I are so excited to be at a new school!"

" excited and nervous" included Candi shyly

" oh yes! we're also very glad we can make new friends very fast!" said Sakura

" we were also wondering...", said Candi " if you guys want to hang out after school? Maybe at a nice cafe or something?"

" thats funny, we were just about to ask you that" giggled Carrot

* * *

After school Berri, Peppermint, and Carrot waited for Cinnamon, Sakura and Candi.

"yay! we've got new friends and were taking them to Cafe Mew Mew!" chimed Berri.

"Yes! we get to introduce them to Spice and..."

Before Peppermint could finish, a young girl pounced on her yelling " hi ya'll!"

" speak of the very annoying, immature, hyperactive, totally insane... devil" Peppermint said annoyed to her very core.

" Hi Jello" said Carrot and Berri with a smiles on their faces. " Morning guys!" said Jello who was waving franticly at them all.

" Isn't it the afternoon?" muttered Berri " ... Oh! look, whoes that with the new girls?"

" hi everyone! oh i hope you don't mind that we brought two of our other friends" said Cinnamon happily.

" Its alright, we were goining to introduce you with two of our own" Peppermint said.

" hi! my name is Jello Fong" said Jello introducing herself, "I'm an acrobat!"

" Hiya! I'm Sugar Noda" said a ten year old girl with short silver hair and grey eyes.

"hello, I'm Brownie Tsuda" said the tall light brown eyed girl with long arburn hair politely

As soon every one was introduced, they walked toward a pink building and entered. Cinnamon gasped and sqweeled " Its so cute!"

" I know right!' said Berri.

Once they were all seated, a short blonde haired woman came to their table whow excitedly said. " HI! welcome to cafe Mew Mew! what would you like? haven't decided yet? well as you do, check out my tricks!"

The new girls stared at her like she was crazy, but Jello and Sugar joined her.

" We like your tricks Momma!" said Jello starting to spin a plate.

" Thanks pip- sqweek!" Piped her mother Pudding happily. Suddenly a man with short blond hair and blue eyes came out and yelled " Pudding! stop terrorizing the costomers!"

" But these arn't costumers, their our kids and their friends" said Pudding.

" You always ruin the fun Mr.Ryou" pouted Jello.

"whats wrong with a little fun dad?" asked a boy, the spitting image of Mr.Ryou with brown eyes.

" Hi Maru" said Berri.

" who's your friends?" asked Maru

" this is Cinnamon, Candi, Sakura, Sugar, and Brownie" said Berri.

" oh, i know Brownie from school" said Maru smiling at her.

" Yea" said Brownie blushing a bit.

" so what you guys want?" asked Pudding

" we'll all take the Mew Mew Suprise" said Berri

"so, hows the U.S?" asked Carrot after she ate some of her Mew Mew Suprise.

"well, Japan has way cuter uniforms and a lot more Hello Kitty stuff too" said Sakura

"You know what I always wanted to know" said Peppermint.

"What?" asked Spice

"who's Jello's Father?" said Peppermint simply

" FONG FAMILY SECRET!"

**A/N: Okay! that was the first chaper! hope you've enjoyed it. please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Never thought everone would like it so much, lol. And also... I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I lost the book i wrote this in and it was on permanate hiatus for like... two years? Well anyway, heres the long awaited second chapter of Tokyo Mew Mew: Bon Appetite!**

**P.S: Yes everyone... Tart is Jello's father. lol**

**Disclaimer:****I ( we) do not own the original Mews, we just own there daughters and friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Mew Mews Appear!**

Later on, everyone started going home. Berri and Cinnamon walked home together since they only lived about a block away from each other.

"The cafe is really cool Berri" said Cinnamon

"Yea, I can't wait to work there" said Berri," I think my mom been working their since she was a teenager I believe"

" Wow, that's amazing" said Cinnamon wide eyed

" She gets a good salary too" laughed Berri

" You know what _I_ think is amazing" said a voice behind them

" Hm?" said Berri turning around

"Who the heck are you?" said Cinnamon frowning at the cloaked figure

" I'm Kayleb, your wrost nightmare" said the figure ripping off the cloak revealing an elf like boy with dark blue hair and ice blue eyes, " I'm gonna steal your souls!"

" Yea right you Peter Pan reject!" yelled Berri

"Hm, feisty... I like that" grinned Kayleb

" Stay away from her you creep! _Mewtamorphasis!_" yelled Cinnamon.

A golden light wrapped around her, then she appeared in a strange outfit in sherbet orange with fox ears and tail.

"Uh...," said Berri with a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later for now just run!" Cinnamon said to Berri, who looked confused and scared at the same time.

"I don't want to leave you" said Berri

"It'll be okay" said Cinnamon smiling at her, " I promise"

" Whats this? Who are you now?" asked Kayleb

Cinnamon turned around and glared at him.

"How dare you try to steal my friends soul!" she said," I just won't stand for it! I am Mew Cinnamon and _I've got style, I've got grace, I've got power in your face!_"

" Heh, cute speech you've got their Cinnamon" chuckled Kayleb," lets see if you can back it up... go Soul Snatchers!"

He shot little transparent ghost at them, who chased them.

"Ah! Cinnamon! Do something!" screamed Berri

" _Cinnamon Daggers, Slash!"_ yelled Cinnamon attacking the ghost, but they were still attacking the both of them.

"uck! Berri I need help!" said Cinnamon slashing through more of them, "Catch!"

Cinnamon threw a gold pendent with pink markings to her.

" What should I do?" asked Berri

" Yell Mewtamorphasis"

_"Mewtamorphasis!"_

Berri was engulfed with pink light and was suddenly in a pink outfit similar to Cinnamon with black cat ears and tail.

"woah" said Berri looking at her self " is this for real?"

" Its as real as its gonna get" said Cinnamon, "come on we have to attack"

She grabbed her daggers tightly and said " _Cinnamon Daggers Slash FURY!"_

_'Ribbon Berri Check!"_ said Berri as a heart shaped bell formed in front of her.

The soul snatchers were destroyed to Kayleb's suprise.

"hmph, well it seems like you Mews are more powerful than I though. I won't underestimate next time" he said as he disappeared.

Berri took a look at herself and then looked at Cinnamon.

"You have alot of explaining to do!" said Berri, " Why do you and me have ears? Why am I in this funny suit? Who is this elf boy and his evil lil' scary ghost? What is this-"

Cinnamon put a gloved hand on her mouth.

" Look I don't have all the answers but maybe your mother can fill you in" said Cinnamon

" My mother?"

* * *

**Authors Note: DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff, that's why we call it cliff HANGER!!! Lol! Next chapter Berri finds out about her newly found powers, will she accept the responsibility?**


End file.
